


Carry On

by Wayward Herondale (WaywardFairchild)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Parent Castiel (Supernatural), Parent Dean Winchester, Uncle Dean Winchester, but happy deaths, don't get your patties in a twist this is what i wanted to see, the death is of old age, what we deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/Wayward%20Herondale
Summary: A SPN rewrite for the episode "Carry On."
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester Jr. & Jack Kline, Dean Winchester Jr. (Supernatural: Carry On) & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Carry On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RandyQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyQueen/gifts), [Shaderose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaderose/gifts).



> Oh you want happy ending well here you go everyone.

Jack had left and now it was just the two of them again. Dean and Sam got back to the bunker expecting it to be empty but it wasn’t. Dean paused as he saw Cas. Sam looked at Cas as if he wasn’t real as Dean ran over and pulled Cas into a hug trying to act as cool as he could and not give away anything in front of Sam. After finding out that Jack brought Cas back, Dean made sure to send up a little prayer as they all talked until Sam went to bed. Dean and Cas waited a bit.

“So your human?” Dean asked.

“That was the deal that the empty and Jack made,” Cas said. 

“About what you said before you were taken by the empty,” Dean said.

“We don’t have to talk about it,” Cas told Dean. Dean nodded before he grabbed Cas’s hand and led him back to his room with some excuse of making sure that Cas didn’t have bad dreams or something. Cas just rolled his eyes knowing that Dean would never admit it if he didn’t have to. 

~

Sam noticed pretty quickly what was going on. He saw how Cas and Dean would have moments and Sam didn’t say anything. He just continued through life. He proposed to Elieen and they ended up married as Dean and Cas watched them get married. Sam was happy for the first time in a while. He noticed how his brother stayed close to Cas no matter what as if Cas would disappear at any moment and leave him again.

“How long have they been together?” Jody asked him.

“They keep saying they aren’t but Cas hasn’t left Dean’s side since he got back,” Sam said. Jody nodded as they watched the two just talk quietly amongst themselves as if they were hiding a secret from the world. Jody smiled at Dean and Cas. Dean and Sam were Bobby’s boys and now she was able to watch them move on with their life after everything. 

~

Sam held his son for the first time and smiled as he looked at him so proud that he finally had the family he had wanted so long ago with Jess. Eileen and Sam figured that he needed a good name. 

“Dean,” Sam had told her one night. “His uncle has been there for me throughout my life and no one else deserves the honor of having a child named after them as much as him.”

Sam smiled as he held his son for the first time. Dean Winchester Jr. His little boy. He held him close as if the world may try to take him away as it had taken so much else away. When Dean and Cas showed up because you wouldn’t ever see the two apart. Sam made sure that Dean knew right away who his son was named after. Dean teared up at holding his nephew for the first time. Dean had lost Ben when he decided it would be better than the only child he ever had was safe and then he lost his own daughter to Sam’s hands so many years before and then Jack had left for good who was the closest Dean had to a son after Ben. Now seeing Dean with his son, Sam knew that he had just given Dean the best gift a nephew to spoil. Cas seemed to talk to little Dean as well as he looked at the baby with a happy smile. 

“You know, Cas and I can always watch him if you both need a date night or something,” Dean said.

“I know,” Sam said. “You practically raised me as well Dean. I think I know that I can always trust you with my kid.” Dean smiled as he watched his nephew blink open his eyes for the first time.

Sam was proud of where he was and maybe everything would be okay. He watched his now family as they were together. His wife, his son, his brother, and his brother-in-law. 

~

Jack smiled as he watched his family from down below knowing that someday he would be able to see them again. He just couldn’t interfere which meant waiting for them to all come home someday. It was Cas and Dean first who arrived. They ended up talking with Bobby who called Dean out and told him to introduce Cas as his husband. Dean ended up doing so which made Bobby smile. John and Mary showed up when they heard Dean and Cas were there. The two were finally happy after everything. Eileen followed and then Sam. Once they were all back together the group joked and laughed and Jack came back and was greeted by everyone. Dean and Cas introducing him to John as their son. It felt right and Jack felt happy and eventually, he would meet his cousin and they would talk about how life was for each of them. Jack told him about his life which interested Dean Jr. who had only heard the tales of his cousin Jack. The family was all there and it was perfect. Time went on and the Winchesters had each other in the afterlife as they did in life. It wasn’t just a few of them but everyone they lost; Jo, Ellen, Rufus, Charlie, Jody (who had passed after a long life raising the girls), Missouri, Donna, Claire, Kaia, Patience, and so many more. The family was all there for once after so many years of struggles and losses, they were free to move on.


End file.
